starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
The C.I.U.S. (Timeline B)
The C.I.U.S. was the first real faction created after the 2nd Empire took control of most of the galaxy Origin ---- Originally made as a ploy of Wirlokk, the CIUS was mainly made up of Omega's Centauri Forces and Rendros droids. Under Omega it flourished, and immediately after its creation Geonosis joined. During the events of 4th Sith, Wirlokk made his power grab and began a war between the Fourth Republic and the CIUS. After two years of fighting, a daring attack by the Republic resulted in the CIUS being forced to sign a peace treaty, and the nations ended their conflict. After Zaroc the Lower Viceroy Yiff ascended to Supreme Viceroy. The CIUS began losing systems to the Fourth Republic, which had now a reputation in combat to back it up. Eventually the CIUS, for reasons of its own, agreed to refit Acheron's flagship, Ravager. This may have been unwise, as a Republic fleet arrived not long after and, at the risk of restarting the War, attempted to destroy the Sith Lord's vessel. Acheron was eventually able to escape, and the CIUS chose not to declare war; after all, they'd already been beaten once. Months later, the CIUS would suffer a traitorous attack by Darth Archeron, almost losing Rhen Var to him. Thanks to the young Fleet Admiral Jeshel Daran, Acheron was forced to flee and Rhen Var was saved, but because of this. Supreme Viceroy Yiff Noden had made his last mistake, and was evicted from power. And the new Viceroy, Warren Onasi, was installed, under Onasis influence, the CIUS experienced a cultural revolution which brought forth new planets like Rodia, Cato Nemoidia, and Utapau and Khymera, the new planet of the Muuns, which brought new funding to the the Confederacy. And Onasi also directed for more offices like the Court of 5 and new military offices like General Naval Warfare. With this, it seemed like with this, the Confederacy was making a comeback. When the plans for the Hadron Arc Energy was discovered on Hoth and were sent to the Viceroy, they were put into weapons, ships, and citys throughout the C.I.U.S.. The CSS Magnum being the first test for it. The C.I.U.S. had secretly developed a working warhead which could destroy entire navys or even citys. Its name, the L.H.F.I.A.. A long time later, a commando duo infiltrated a Hoth facility, reports of 2 patrolmen having lost contact sent a squad of troopers to the area of lost contact. Having detected the bodys behind a rocky hill, 5 men went over to investigate, having heard people behind it, the Seargent commanded for the people to come out, no reply, and before a order could be given, an EMP flew from behind the rocks, troopers fell over, badly shocked and dazed, but recovered later on, a trooper flung a anti-personel bomb over at them, ultimately the intruders got away, having heard them running off, the troopers fell back to the door, with the Seargent anticipating the move. When they settled up agaisnt a hill to the door, the intruders flung a grenade, starting a rock slide up in the higher part of the hill, killing the soldiers instantly. The intruders managed to get inside the base, taking out 2 guards with a grenade. Ultimately fleeing into the airvents, where they ran outside and fled, but this was but a trick, for they had actually ran into the power room, and shut off all the power and made off with special documents. And with the power off, the air recyclers shut down, killing most within the facility, leaving few survivors who managed to get out earlier. News soon spread to Supreme Viceroy Onasi, who then began a petition for war, immediatly expecting the Republic of the offense. But a Senator opposed this plan, accusing Onasi of being an ignorant fool for wanting to wage war so quickly. A fight broke out and soon the entire Senate went into chaos, planets who feared the Republic would beat and assimilate them immediatly left the Confederacy to protect themselves, and other planets fled in fear that others may leaving them as one of the few fools who stayed behind. In the madness the Senator attempted to assasinate Onasi in front of the entire Senate, this then brought outrage, and fighting soon broke out amongst them. Eventually no planets were aligned with the Confederacy, ultimately dissolving it. Rioting broke out in Sector 10, buildings burned, people died. The Main Communications Network building was destroyed, almost all communications died, this then set off the Military. With no orders, the Military was useless in the matter to bring peace due to strict military law. The entire Navy and Army of the old Confederacy did not even know it didn't exist! Ships attempted to go to planets to keep the peace, but were met with hijacked warships, attempting to grab power in this dire strait. Fighting broke out amongst there own ships. The Republic attempted to intervene, but were met by confused Confederate ships, seeing their own rivals entering their space, they believed that this was all the Republics doing, when they attempted to comm then, they attacked, forcing them away from ExConfederate space. Fleet Admiral Jeshel Daran, along with the few reprasentatives of the Military and Government decided to lay low on Utapau, the only sane planet within Confederate space, until things could be done. All planets under the Confederacy fell into their own governments. Government The Executive Power: The two positions, the Supreme Viceroy, and the Lower Viceroy, the president and vice-president of sorts save for the fact there are 3 Lower Viceroys. The Supreme Viceroy and Lower Viceroy must both agree for declaration of war to be made, but the Senate has the ability with 2/3rds vote to end a war, forcing the two powers to agree for war-making. When a law gets through the Rendrosia Senate, it goes first to the Lower Viceroys, where th Supreme Viceroy also is the commander in cheif of the Confederacy, making him also the highest military position. Another job of the Supreme Viceroy is to pass laws when they get through the Senate, but even if a bill passes the Senate, it must go through the Lower Viceroys approval. The Lower Viceroys preside over the Senate, making them the link between Senate and Supreme Viceroy. When Senate finds a tie in a vote of some sort, or if a decision is not made quickly enough, the Lower Viceroys take a vote, ending the problem, this nulls the passing of the bill through the 3 Viceroys. Judicial: The Court of 5 deals with more day to day action, internal politics, while the Viceroys act as the external politicians, with the Senate in between. The Court of 5 acts as the top court with which a case can be brought, one of the reasons why it deals with internal politics. It also represents the people side of the government since citizens are always elected for the positions. Congressional: The Rendrosia Senate is the middle ground of sorts within the government, it holds power over both powers and the others dont hold much over it, but this is a good thing, for the Senate needs this to work well. for everyone 1,000 in population, a planet will send 1 Rend Senator. The Senate acts as both Congress and the Senate itself, when a deal, bill, or law is attempting to be passed, if they are unable to pass it in an alloted time, or comes to a tie, the 3 Lower Viceroys then vote, passing or not, this nulls the use of the bill coming to the 3 Lower Viceroys before it goes to the Supreme Viceroy. Military The C.I.U.S., like all Galactic Super Powers, must have a well organized Military to be respectable. With Land Warfare, and Naval Warfare, the C.I.U.S. has founded its own hierarchy. The Confederacys forces are made up both Rendros Battle Droids and other planet recruits. Milital Transmission & Broadcasting: These men are the ones in command of transmission, while not only milital broadcasting, its the main job. One other objective of its is to watch the border for all possible hostiles and to inform the Military Inspection Office.Its positions from highest to lowest are: Head Over Seer of Transmission, Luitenant Broadcaster, Corporal Transmission Locater, Technician. General Land Warfare Office: This section is made mainly for mundane battles, raiders, pirates, rebels, etc. Along with defending planets under the CIUS. They handle land battles when things like them happen. They're the lowest Military office when it comes to land. The Positions are as follows: General, Commander, Colonel, Captain of Arms, Luitenant, Major, Corporal, Private. General Naval Warfare Office: This sections purpose is mainly to deal with pirates, raiders, rebels of the sort, when they are out in space. They also defend planets under the CIUS they are the lowest naval office in the Military. Their positions are: Fleet Admiral, Captain, Luitenant, Corporal, Private. Milital Science Division: The Milital Science Division is the group which ofcourse, ment to aid in developing new, faster, stronger, over all better weapons and systems. Leading scientist Ethel Grovel, top scientist raved for his milital and medical productions, leads the division, because its purpose is science, it is not a part of the hierarchy, which means it is able go about as it wishes. Military Inspection Office: The Military Inspection Office is the smallest of all of the divisions/offices, its sole purpose is to keep defenses well oiled, it is in some ways the peace corps, for it also controls the police forces of the C.I.U.S. They also are the keepers of the border when contacted by the Milital Transmission and Broadcasting Office. Aside from that. Its mere objective is to make sure the Military follows ethics, protocols, and that ships are in good repair. The Positions are: Head Officer of Protocol, Officers of Protocol, Guardener Luitenant, Police Soldier. Advanced Wars Commando Unit: The Advanced Wars Commando Unit is mainly for spy work, and the classical commando work. Its main force is the Venom Brigade. It controls most spying and commando/guerilla warfare, which means this unit is mainly for when at war, which is why its given control over spys, so as to be doing something when there is no war. Positions: (Commandos)Leader, Co.Leader, Sniper, Long Point, Vanguard, CC (Classic Commando); Spy Grand Master, Espionage specialist, Spy. Durock Citizen Militia: This force is ment for the defense of the people, if the government were to become dominiative over the people, or if when at a state of war and the army were to fail the people would fight back. positions are decided by the people and differing planet culture. Wartime Army Office: This force is ment to go to battle where-ever the war takes them. Positions: Grand Durock General, Durock General, Commander, Colonel, Captain, Luitenant, Major, Corporal, Private. Wartime Naval Office: This force is ment to go to battle where-ever the war takes them. Positions: Grand Fleet Admiral, Fleet Admiral, Durock Lieutenant, Captain of the Navy, Lieutenant, Major, Head Pilot, Private. Main Militial Armies/Navys Unlimited Centauri Army 12th Droid Navy,(Main Navy, Mainly droids)) Venom Brigade, (Commando Group) 44th Mixed Navy, 23rd Tank Battalion CIUS Ships Star Keeper Class Control Ships Terra Class Fighters Durock Class Galleons Serif Class Star Destroyers Conquistador Class Frigates Notable Men Omega/Zaroc Blacket: Supreme Viceroy, Founder Rendros: Military Founder Yiff Noden: Evicted Supreme Viceroy, voted "Most blunderous Viceroy" Warren Onasi: Supreme Viceroy, CR War Veteran Jeshel Daran: Fleet Admiral, CR War Veteran Rodo Zhan: Venom Brigade Leader Yover Fett: Venom Brigade Co.Leader Category:Confederacy of Independent and United Systems Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article Category:Factions in Timeline B